Opuestos
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Pensamientos a los que se llegan con una tarde tranquila en el hospital y el libro de una Hyūga. Sakura-centric SasuNaruSasu


**Tuve muchos problemas para ponerle un titulo y un resumen a esto, enserio, no se me ocurria nada. Pude inventar y escribir mas de ochocientas palabas pero no puedo ponerle titulo a lo que escribi. Pero, bueno, son cosas que suelen pasar. Disfrutenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

Se estiro un poco, haciendo crujir su espalda.

Por fin tendria un descanso, en la mañana el hospital se habia atestado de gente ya que muchos jounin y chunnin volvian de sus misiones.

No le apetecia almorzar asi que decidió dar una vuelta por el hospital, charlar con alguien de algo que no fueran heridas, venenos o amputaciones le vendría muy bien. Era una mujer, a veces la gente no entendia que aunque fuera medico, le gustaba hablar de cosas de mujeres. O preferiblemente conversaciones que no tengan que ver con las desgracias anatómicas de las personas.

Camino sin rumbo hasta vislumbrar a Hinata sentada leyendo un libro de portada celeste.

La verdad es que tenia ganas de relajarse y la peli-negra era una compania agradable y tranquila.

Perfecto.

Se acerco hasta sentarse a su lado.

- Hola Hinata, ¿Que haces por aqui?

La Hyūga despego la vista de su libro y lo cerro, fijando su timida mirada perla en Sakura.

- Ho-hola Sakura-san, estaba esperando a que Tsunade-sama terminara de revisar a Neji-nii-san

Seguramente Neji volvia de una mision como tantos otros.

La peli-rosa puso su atencion al libro que tenia la otra chica en sus manos.

"Frases y dichos populares"

- ¿Y ese libro?

- Me lo regalo Kiba-kun, es interesante

Hinata le paso el libro a Sakura para que lo hojeara.

La oji-verde leyo la pagina que la otra habia estado leyendo.

El libro en si era una recopilacion de oraciones sueltas, sin embargo una llamo su atencion.

- ¿Los opuestos se atraen?

- S-si como los imanes, los polos opuestos se atraen, se suele decir eso tambien sobre las personas

En ese momento salio el primo de la Hyūga, aparentemente debian irse rapido ya que los estaban esperando para quien-sabe-que, se despidieron y Sakura los vio irse hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

Nunca entenderia a los grandes clanes.

Decidio retomar su caminata por el hospital.

Recorrio los pasillos pintados de blanco y penso en la frase de aquel libro.

"Los opuestos se atraen" La habia escuchado muchas veces de pequeña aunque nunca lo habia creido ¿Como dos personas que son totalmente diferentes iban a querer pasar tiempo juntas, e incluso gustarse? A ella le sonaba bastante absurdo.

Vio pasar rapidamente a una enfermera de cabello negro.

¿Y Sasuke y Naruto?

Sus dos mejores amigos que hace algunos meses se habian vuelto pareja.

No es como sino lo hubiera superado ya, es que qué los dos hombres de su vida, los unicos que habia visto como posibles parejas, se hayan enamorado entre si, le habia herido su orgullo de mujer.

Los dos chicos que le habian gustado eran gays, que alguien le diga si eso no era tener mala suerte.

Segun Kakashi aquello habia sido "inevitable" y el "ya lo veia venir desde hace mucho tiempo".

No sabia si era enserio o su antiguo maestro solo queria presumir. Tal vez ambas.

Si, esos dos definitivamente eran diferentes, hasta un idiota lo notaria.

Pero no podia ser para tanto.

Empezo a pensar en sus diferencias, primero las fisicas:

Naruto era rubio brillante, Sasuke tenia el pelo negro oscuro.

Naruto era de piel morena, Sasuke tenia la piel casi tan blanca como Sai.

Naruto tenia esas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, Sasuke no tenia ni una sola mancha de nacimiento.

Naruto tenia un par de pedazos de cielo por ojos, Sasuke un par de pozos negros.

Naruto siempre sonreia, Sasuke tenia un permanente ceño fruncido. Ah no, cierto, a veces alzaba una ceja.

Naruto vestia siempre con ropas naranjas y de colores "quema-ojos" (Segun el Uchiha), Sasuke siempre andaba de negro. Ni siquiera usaba ese lazo violeta como en sus epocas con Orochimaru.

Sakura fruncio el ceño, fisicamente eran una antitesis del otro.

Prosiguió con las psicologicas:

Naruto era alegre y extrovertido, Sasuke era serio y introvertido.

Naruto podia estar rodeado de gente permanentemente, Sasuke preferia estar solo.

Sasuke habia creido mucho tiempo que la venganza era la respuesta, Naruto creia que eso era un circulo de odio sin fin.

Sasuke preferia la calma y el silencio, Naruto era un tornado ambulante.

La casa de Naruto era un desastre, la de Sasuke estaba pulcramente ordenada.

Sasuke casi no hablaba, Naruto no paraba de hablar.

Sasuke comia sano, Naruto vivia a base de ramen.

Sakura se tiro del pelo.

¡Joder, hasta los simbolos de sus clanes no se parecian en nada!

Seguramente el resto de las enfermeras que pasaba por ahi creia que por fin habia perdido la razon.

Se hizo nota mental, golpear a Naruto por hacerla por romper con su logica y de paso, por hacerla quedar como una demente.


End file.
